Fiend
A Fiend, also called a Fiend of Slaanesh, is a Daemonic Beast of Slaanesh, the Dark Prince of Chaos. Also known as "Harbingers of Deadly Fragrance" and the "Rams of Slaanesh," Fiends of Slaanesh appear as an unholy mixture of creatures, chimerical beings from Warp-induced nightmares given physical shape. Such a collage of forms should by all rights repulse the sane mind, but Fiends exude an unnatural soporific musk, a heady fragrance that attracts and immobilises their prey. The narcotic pleasures they exude are reserved only for their enemies, lacing mortal thoughts with the most rapturous of dreams. As a mortal succumbs to the pervasive sweet state of euphoria, their limbs grow heavy and their minds drift dreamily elsewhere. It is then that Fiends close, moving like a wafting breeze given form until the daemon's razor-sharp claws sweep down and rend its unresisting victim apart with luxurious care. Only a superhuman feat of willpower has any hope of fighting through a Fiend of Slaanesh's bewitching aura, and a mortal who somehow emerges from the nightmare alive will never truly be the same again. Though they recall little of the experience -- their mind unable to recollect the Fiend's dreams without inviting insanity -- they are left with dim impressions of writhing limbs and long, lashing tongues, of inhuman squeals of delight and impossible faces contorted with the ecstasy of pain. Even worse than this is the overwhelming sense of sweet suffocation that haunts their every waking moment -- a cloying, seductive scent that sends dark desires into their heart and an irresistible urge that beckons their soul to certain destruction. Role Within the Warp, Fiends wander and prowl the circles of Slaanesh's magnificent realm, frolicking in the warm, ever-present glow of the Dark Prince's adoration. They amuse themselves by hunting each other and interlopers through the winding forests and along the beautiful shores. Attacking and then withdrawing, the Fiends carefully dissect their prey with precise cuts from their claws, toying for an age with those they chase until the final deathblow comes as an ecstatic release to their victim's agony. In addition to their snipping claws, each Fiend has a barbed tail that waves sinuously behind it. This formidable appendage can lash out with force powerful enough to crack open ceramite armour, and its stinger is loaded with a potent venom that brings agony and death. When war calls, the Fiends are summoned through disturbing rituals and grouped into formations. These packs stalk alongside the Daemonettes and run alongside the Slaaneshi chariots, dashing forth to strike vulnerable targets. Fiends are unnaturally swift, moving with a strange and scuttling gait as they pursue those who would refuse Slaanesh's intoxicating embrace. As the Daemonic Beasts close for the kill, they let out a keening song to each other -- a haunting discordance interweaved with melodic riffs and a throbbing, bass beat. This call is not merely sonic, but also psychic, resonating in Warpspace all the way back to the Palace of Pleasure. As Slaanesh sprawls across his throne, his mind is caught by these distant hymns and lullabies, his eyes glazed with the disturbing beauty of his Fiends' music. For mortals -- especially those psykers attuned to the Warp -- the siren call of the Fiends of Slaanesh is far less pleasurable, and the rapidly shifting scale and pitch can cause eyes to vitrify, noses to bleed and eardrums to burst. Unit Composition *'1-9 Fiends of Slaanesh' Wargear *'Dissecting Claws' *'Vicious Barbed Tail' Sources *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (8th Edition), pp. 68, 109 *''White Dwarf'' 341 (UK), pg. 48 es:Diablos de Slaanesh Category:F Category:Chaos Category:Daemons